


Language Barrier

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, German Eren, Leashes, M/M, french levi, there may come a day where i write something other than smut, this is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of language can be a wondrous thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did use google translate. Yes, I know it's not the best translator, but idk what else to do. If there are any mistakes (French or otherwise) please let me know.  
> Edit: Thank you Chadys for translation help!  
> Crasseux - Filthy  
> Mon chéri - My darling  
> Tu voudrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? - Wouldn't you like to know?  
> Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. - I don't know what you mean  
> Les chats sont mignons, tu ne crois pas? - Cats are cute, don't you agree?  
> Ils ont une fourrure si douce... - They have such soft fur...  
> Et de mignons ventres. - And cute bellies  
> Mon petit chaton est si mignon- My little kitten is so cute  
> mon doux chaton - my sweet kitten  
> Est-ce agréable, petit chat ? Aimes-tu m'avoir en toi ? - Is it good, little cat? Do you like having me inside you?  
> Je t'aime, mon chaton - I love you, my kitten
> 
> (Damn that was a lot more than I thought)

Levi and Eren had only been dating a short while before Eren realized something that arguably changed his life.

It all started with a quiet comment.

"Crasseux..." Levi muttered under his breath upon seeing Eren's apartment for the first time.

Eren tried his best to keep Levi away from his apartment because he knew it was a mess, and if he was being honest, he quite liked Levi's well-maintained flat.

Eren looked at his boyfriend in confusion, "Pardon?"

"Nothing. You should clean up around here, how do you manage living like this?"

Eren ignored the question in favor of asking his own,"What did you just say? It didn't sound like English."

Levi cuffed the taller boy over the head as he walked by, "That's cause it wasn't English, brat," He made his way over to Eren's couch, pushing aside the mounds of clothes before stretching out on the worn cushions.

The brunet pouted at Levi's back before moving to join him on the couch, snuggling up to his side. He nuzzled the side of Levi's neck before asking, "What was it then?"

Levi draped an arm around the boy's shoulders, "Hmm... How about this," Eren looked at Levi in curiosity, "If you guess it right, I'll give you a reward," Levi smirked at the brunet when he saw his eyes widen and then darken at the prospect of a reward.

"Well, that's easy," Eren grinned, "It was French."

Levi clicked his tongue, "If you knew, why did you ask?"

The brunet shrugged and laughed at the annoyed look he was given. He snuggled closer to Levi and whisper against his ear, "Do I get my reward now?"

Levi rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face, "I suppose, you brat," he placed a kiss on Eren forehead, "Was there anything you had in mind?"

Eren hummed in thought before giggling and wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, "I want you to speak French to me."

Levi sent his boyfriend a perplexed look, "What?"

"Come on," Eren pouted "We've been dating for almost a month and I just now found out you speak French. Why don't you speak it more often?"

The raven shrugged, "Habit, I guess. My parents always told me to speak English in public."

Eren suddenly became curious. It wasn't often Levi talked about his parents, "What do you mean?"

Levi moved so he could properly lay on the couch, bringing Eren with him so that the taller boy was laying on his chest. He stroked absent-mindedly at Eren's hair, "Well, they moved here from France shortly after I was born. They never told me why exactly, and whenever I asked, they always gave me some 'it's-better-for-you-this-way' bullshit. Anyway, we spoke French at home since it was easier for them, but they told me to always speak English when we were out," Levi frowned, "Attracted less attention, they said. I didn't understand what that meant when I was young, but now..."

Eren kissed Levi gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..."

Levi smiled at his boyfriend's sweet consideration, "Don't trouble yourself over it, mon chéri."

Eren glanced at Levi, "What does that mean?"

Levi smirked at Eren's puzzled expression, "Tu voudrais le savoir, n'est-ce pas?"

The brunet huffed and buried his face in Levi's neck, "That's not fair, you know."

Levi laughed and slid his hands under Eren's shirt and up his back, causing the boy to shudder, "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire."

Levi nudged the taller boy off him so that he could sit up properly, but Eren quickly made his way back into Levi's lap, straddling him and draping his arms over his shoulders. The raven wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling him closer as he pressed their lips together softly.

Levi started kissing along Eren's jaw, making his way to the boy's ear. As he licked at the flesh just below Eren's ear, Levi had an idea that had him struggling to hold back his laughter.

"Les chats sont mignons, tu ne crois pas?"

Eren shivered and gasped as Levi whispered into his ear. Eren always thought that Levi whispering dirty things to him was one of the hottest things on this planet, but the way the French was rolling off his tongue made it so much better. Not being able to understand what Levi was saying made it easier to focus on the husky voice and the warm breath ghosting against his skin.

Levi struggled to hold back a smile as he watched Eren's reaction to the simple sentence. He kissed the boy once before reaching for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head and tossing it to the side. He moved them so that Eren was laying on his back, looking up at him with darkened eyes.

"Ils ont une fourrure si douce..." Levi breathed as he straddled Eren and ran his hands through the boy's hair, tugging lightly at the brown locks. Eren hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips against Levi's, desperate for any friction on his growing erection.

The raven slowly slid his hands from Eren's hair down his neck and collarbones, trailing over his sides and pausing on his abdomen, gently tracing the muscle hidden under tanned skin, "Et de mignons ventres..."

Eren growled and wrapped a hand around that back of Levi's head, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Levi would have smirked if he weren't so occupied with making sure he licked every inch of his boyfriend's mouth.

They were both panting when they finally pulled away, Eren reaching for Levi's shirt to pull it off, but Levi got there first. Eren watched with lust-clouded eyes as creamy skin was revealed to him. He started to undo his own belt, wiggling under Levi as he tried getting his pants off.

"Silly brat," Levi chuckled and then kissed the brunet on the corner of his mouth. He moved off of the boy so they both could get their pants and underwear off easier. Once they did, Levi gently pushed Eren back into their original position, kissing him all the way. They both were running their hands over every inch of flesh they could reach, arching into each other's touch and moaning against each other's skin.

Eren reached behind him, fumbling for the tube of lube he kept on the end table for just such occasions, knocking over various clutter on the small table. When he managed to grab it, he took held of Levi's hand and popped the cap, squeezing some of the cool substance into the raven's hand.

As Levi moved between Eren's legs, he let his lube-covered hand hover between Eren's legs, letting the liquid drip off his fingers and onto the heated skin of Eren's inner thighs. The brunet hissed in anticipation, "Hurry up" he pleaded, desperate to just have something buried deep inside him.

Levi groaned; he loved when Even got impatient. "As you wish," the raven panted against the skin of Eren's throat. He ran his finger once around Eren's tight entrance before slowly pushing it in, only allowing the boy time to adjust once his finger was all the way in.

Levi slid his lips up the side of Eren's throat, nipping at his earlobe once he reached it. The raven laughed breathlessly as he said his next words, "Mon petit chaton est si mignon."

Levi could feel the shudder as it passed through taut body under him and hear the soft moan that escaped from between deliciously pink lips. Eren had his eyes shut tight and was panting for breath, his back arched beautifully so that his chest pressed against the one above him and his nails scraped at Levi's back.

Levi wasted no time pushing in a second finger, and then a third, finger-fucking the brunet until he was writhing and moaning like a common whore.

"Fuck, Levi!" Eren was gasping for breath, Levi's fingers effectively turning him into a boneless, whimpering mess.

"Do you want more, mon doux chaton?" Levi purred against the boy's ear.

Eren nodded feverently, pulling the raven closer and dragging his tongue across Levi's jaw, "I want your cock inside me," he panted breathlessly.

Levi moaned at Eren's shamelessness and pulled his fingers free, a whine escaping from Eren's throat. Levi decided to slip his tongue between the brunet's wet, parted lips as he took his own cock in hand, lining himself up with the boy's hot entrance.

Eren groaned low in his throat as Levi's slowly forced his way inside. He pulled the raven down, burying his face into the side of Levi's neck as the feeling of being spread open burned through his veins.

"Est-ce agréable, petit chat ? Aimes-tu m'avoir en toi?" Levi's voice was rough and breathy, and it caused Eren to swallow hard as he fought to maintain coherent thought amidst the onslaught of pleasure.

Levi's movements started out slow to make up for his earlier impatience, but Eren soon started bucking his hips up against Levi's forcing the raven deepening and causing them both to groan loudly.

"Fuck... Faster, Levi."

Hearing his boyfriend moan his name sent a shudder through Levi, who obligingly sped up his movements until he was mercilessly pounding into the trembling body beneath him.

Eren started to reach for his own leaking cock, but his hand was quickly slapped away, "Not yet," Levi panted. Eren whimpered and moaned as he was taken by his shorter lover.

The brunet grabbed Levi by the back of the head and pulled him down so that their lips met. It was less of a kiss and more of them just panting heatedly into each other's mouths, but neither of them really minded; they were each too far gone in a haze of pleasure.

Eren slid his cheek against Levi's and moaned into his ear, "Come for me, Levi."

The raven growled and shuddered as his body unwillingly obeyed the lewd command. He gasped harshly against Eren's neck as his orgasm thoroughly consumed him, causing his body to go rigid and his vision to go white.

It took a few breathless minutes for Levi to regain himself, and once he did, he gave the whimpering brunet a quick kiss as he slipped out before easing his way down the trembling body, leaving behind a trail of kisses.

Thinking that teasing the boy any further would be a form of cruel and unusual punishment, Levi wasted no time taking the neglected cock into his mouth, sucking and slurping obscenely at the hard flesh.

Eren arched and screamed as he came in his boyfriend's waiting mouth. Levi dutifully lapped up every drop as the brunet lay panting, his lean chest heaving. Levi slowly crawled back up Eren's body and the boy wrapped his arms around his older lover, giving him a lazy kiss before passing out on the abused couch.

"Damn brat," Levi clicked his tongue but felt himself smiling as he nuzzled against Eren's warm body.

"Je t'aime, mon chaton."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren speaking German (not connected to the last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any help with translations (or if I missed something) would be greatly appreciated!!  
> Wie fühlt es sich an Hund?- How does it feel, dog?  
> Wenn du dich nur selbst sehen könntest. - If only you could see yourself, dog.  
> Ruhig. - Quiet.  
> Was für ein guter Hund, vielleicht sollte ich dich belohnen... - What a good dog, maybe I should give you a reward...  
> Solch ein guter Hund. - Such a good dog.  
> Hat mein Hund etwas haben? - Does my dog want something?

"Wie fühlt es sich an Hund?"

Eren smirked down at his kneeling captain, licking his lips at the delicious sight. Levi was wearing nothing but a faded green collar, a matching leash clipped to it and wrapped around Eren's hand.

Eren had been pleased to find that the "emotionless" captain was surprisingly submissive in the bedroom; all it took were a few words spoken in just the right tone, and a brushing of fingers in just the right places and he would have the man melting in his arms. The ability to speak German only added to the many ways Eren could have his precious captain come apart in seconds.

The brunet and leaned down to grab the collar around Levi's neck, the soft leather warm in his hand. He tugged gently at it, bringing Levi's face closer to his own. The man was flushed and panting, and saliva threatened to drip down his chin. Eren licked his lips and growled, "Wenn du dich nur selbst sehen könntest."

Levi groaned, "Ere-"

"Ruhig," Eren cut him off, "I'll do the talking today, Hund."

The shorter man swallowed and nodded, and Eren had to grin at the man's obedience. 'Just like a good dog,' he mused.

Eren gave voice to his thoughts, "Was für ein guter Hund, vielleicht sollte ich dich belohnen..." The taller boy leaned down and gave Levi a soft kiss, running his tongue across his lips once before pulling back and moving towards the small bed in the corner. He tugged Levi along by the leash, and the man grimaced as he crawled across the cold floor.

The brunet sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Levi to make his way over. Levi knew exactly what was expected of him and set to work the moment he could, unzipping Eren's pants and pushing the fabric down so he could lap at the hardened prick, laving the hot flesh with his tongue. He nuzzled it with his lips before taking it into his mouth, drawing a loud groan from the male above him.

Eren hooked a finger under Levi's collar, tugging up as he made to stand, "Solch ein guter Hund. Come here."

The breathy mix of German and English sent a shudder through Levi, and he pulled off of Eren's cock with a wet pop, allowing himself to be dragged upwards as the brunet stood.  
Eren pressed his lips against Levi's, wrapping an arm around the older male's waist while his free hand unclipped the leash from the collar, tossing it somewhere on the floor.  
Levi slung his arms around Eren's neck, tipping his head to deepen the kiss, sighing as Eren's tongue slid against his own.

Eren broke them apart to divest himself of what little clothes he had left on his body then moved back onto the bed, reclining against the pillows and crooking a finger at Levi, sending him his best "come hither" look. Levi would have scoffed if he weren't so turned on.

The collared male bit his lip and made his way to the bed, his movements heavy with hesitance. He could feel narrowed green eyes dancing over his flesh as he climbed onto the mattress and onto Eren's body, coming to rest against his chest and huffing into his neck.

Eren smiled at his captain as his arms found their way around Levi's waist, and he buried his nose in the man's dark hair, "You're so cute, Levi."

Soft hair fluttered past Eren's face as Levi whipped his head up, scowl in place and eyes flashing dangerously. When he spoke, his voice was a rumbling growl "Say that again, brat."

Eren smiled deviously as he slowly and deliberately moved a hand from Levi's waist, using one finger to trace the line of Levi's jaw. From his jaw, it trailed down his throat and over the collar. Levi gasped when Eren suddenly snatched at the leather, pulling harshly and dragging Levi up until their faces were a hair's breadth apart.

"You're so cute, _Hund_."

The glare Levi gave Eren would have had most people fearing for their lives, but Eren simply brushed his fingers along Levi's spine, his dark gaze promising all kinds of naughty things. Levi bit his lip and tried not to shudder, looking away with an indignant huff and letting himself fall against Eren's chest.

Eren smiled and played with Levi's soft hair as the man began nipping at the skin under his mouth, causing Eren's breath to hitch. Levi gave him a sidelong glance as he dragged his tongue across the vast expanse of flesh, and Eren hummed appreciatively.

Levi bumped his nose against one of Eren's nipples, giving it a small lick before sitting up and straddling Eren's crotch. The brunet's eyes followed him intently as he bit his lip and pressed his cock against Eren's. He whimpered as he rubbed them together, placing his hands on Eren's chest.

They both moaned as Levi began rutting against the boy beneath him, Eren reaching between them to take both their cocks in his hand. He rolled his hips, grinding up against Levi as he pumped them both slowly and teasingly.

Looking at Levi, Eren decided he could spend hours simply admiring his older lover, especially now, with his eyes closed, face flushed, and perfect lips parted as he panted for breath.

The brunet moved a hand to Levi's hip, attempting to hold him still as his other hand sped up its movement. They both whimpered as they each felt their own climax quickly approaching.

Eren reached it first, arching and biting his lip as he came across his chest and stomach. Levi whined when he saw his lover's face scrunched with pleasure, giving small rolls of his hips and keening for release.

The brunet looked at Levi through dazed eyes, smirking as he used his thumbs to rub small circles into the shorter man's thighs, "Hat mein Hund etwas haben?" Eren drawled in a lazy voice.

Levi bit his lip and looked away, blushing and not looking at all like the fierce soldier he was just moments ago. That was one of the things Eren loved about Levi, that once you got past his cool exterior, he was really just an adorable puppy.

"I want you to touch me..." Levi whined, jutting his hips forward for emphasis. Eren sucked in a stuttering breath and brushed the knuckles of one hand slowly up the inside of Levi's quivering thigh.

Their eyes met as Eren wrapped his hand around Levi's leaking cock, allowing Levi to buck into his fist. The raven tipped his head back, exposing his throat and the collar wrapped around it, his eyes sliding shut as he fucked into Eren's fist. The noises spilling from his lips became more and more desperate until finally he came with a sob, his come mixing with Eren's on his chest.

Levi collapsed next to Eren, panting as he rolled onto his back. He glanced at Eren, "Clean yourself up, brat."

Eren laughed breathlessly and leaned over to press his lips to Levi's, fingering the leather around his neck. He undid the buckle as he pulled away, placing the collar on the table next to the bed. He turned back to Levi and grinned mischievously, causing Levi to sit up slowly.

"What the fuc-!" Levi managed to yell before Eren pounced on him, making sure to rub their chests together and smearing the sticky liquid across their skin. Eren giggled when Levi pushed him off while biting back a smile.

"How filthy," Levi grimaced and Eren grinned as they both looked at the mess that had been made.

"Now you have to clean up too," Eren tried and failed to stifle his laughter.

Levi rolled his eyes before standing, grabbing Eren's wrist and pulling him up against him and breathed into his ear, "How about we clean each other up, hmm?"

Eren chuckled, "I think we would just end up dirty again..." he paused, " _Hund_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr at erens-pretty-eyes (main blog) or at heishichou-fiction (yaoi blog)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: hour-of-fiends.tumblr.com (main blog)  
> heishichou-fiction.tumblr.com (yaoi blog)  
> 


End file.
